


Trust Me

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Body, Mind, and Soul [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Broken Lucifer, Consent Issues, Crying Lucifer, Cuddling & Snuggling, Human Lucifer, Insecure Lucifer, M/M, Panic Attacks, Spreader Bars, Trust Issues, mild watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael puts a spreader bar between Lucifer's legs as a surprise, Lucifer panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

Lucifer is actually considering asking Michael to just take him to the bathroom already when Michael finally speaks. It’s about time, too; the archangel has been sending him heated glances since he first started to squirm an hour ago.

 

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?” Michael asks. His eyes rake over his charge’s body; Lucifer looks so cute like this.

 

“Yes,” Lucifer hisses. He rises and whimpers at the way the motion stretches his bladder. “Let’s go.”

 

Instead of standing, Michael pulls Lucifer down on his lap as he walks by. “Poor baby,” he mummers. “I bet you gotta go real bad.” He runs a gentle hand along the curve of Lucifer’s bladder, marveling at its fullness for a while before letting his hand rest on his brother’s thigh.

 

“I do,” Lucifer bites back. “Now will you _please_ take me?”

 

Michael rearranges him on his lap and spreads Lucifer’s legs apart. When Lucifer tries to close them, he finds himself unable. Looking down, he sees that a spreader bar is keeping his knees apart. “M-Mika!” Panic rises hard and fast in his chest, because he never asked for this. Michael is supposed to take care of him and see to his needs, not restrain him and prevent him from holding himself when he’s on the verge of having an accident. “Mika, please,” he begs. He wants to struggle, wants to shout, ‘Take it off; let me go!’ but fear holds him fast.

 

“What’s wrong, baby? I thought you liked this. Remember last week when you got yourself all full on purpose and let me fuck you? You came so hard, Lu, and it was so beautiful. Can we do that again?” He smiles slightly at the memory. He’d been hesitant at first, but once he saw how much pleasure it had brought his lover, he’d begun to think of ways to make it happen again. He’d considered asking first, but he knew how much Lucifer enjoyed surprises so he’d ultimately decided against it.

 

Lucifer tries to answer, tries to say that that had been different because he’d planned for it, and known about it beforehand, and that _no,_ he does not want to do that again, at least not right now when Michael has been ignoring him for over an hour and he’s on the verge of wetting himself, but all that comes out in a strangled sound that makes his blood run cold because he’s almost sure that Michael is going to mistake it as consent.

 

Doubt begins pool in Michael’s stomach when Lucifer doesn’t answer and he swallows hard. “Luce?” He asks softly. The doubt blossoms into fear when Lucifer still doesn’t answer. He opens his senses only to feel Lucifer’s heart rate steadily skyrocketing. “Luce, talk to me.” Michael instantly regrets his decision to surprise his lover; he’d just begun the process of earning Lucifer’s trust and now the former archangel is terrified of him once more.

 

Lucifer hears Michael’s voice talking from far away, but he doesn’t understand what he’s saying and he can’t breathe or speak or struggle or do much of anything. Then the spreader bar is gone and he’s being twisted around and then he’s _flying_ for the first time in forever but he’s too upset to enjoy it. They land in front of the toilet and Lucifer all but collapses, but Michael holds him up.

 

Michael feels like crying when Lucifer remains unresponsive. He’d hurt the one person he loved more than anyone else, _again._ Lucifer had just started to heal from his first betrayal, and now he’d gone and hurt him again. “Shh, shh, Luce, Luce, baby, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, baby, you’re okay now, I’m here, you’re safe, it’s okay, everything is okay, all right?” He knows he’s babbling, but he’s desperate to make this right.

 

Michael unzips Lucifer and aims him at the toilet somewhere in the middle of his frantic tirade, but Lucifer’s whole body seizes up because Michael is undoing his pants and he _knows_ what comes next. He starts to cry. “Please, Mika, please don’t! I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t do this, not right now, please! I promise I’ll give you whatever you want later, just give me a little while, please, please, Mika, please!” His bladder spasms against his will and he starts to go, which only serves to make him cry harder because he doesn’t have permission and now he’s going to be punished as well.

 

Michael’s heart shatters. “Luce, shh, calm down. I’m not going to hurt you, not now, not ever. I’d never do anything you didn’t want, baby; all you had to do is say no, oh, Luce, please don’t cry.” He rubs soothing circles over Lucifer’s stomach with his free hand before shaking him off and tucking him back in.

 

“I t-tried to say no!” Lucifer wails. “I couldn’t, though, and I was so _scared,_ and all I wanted was for you to come and rescue me, but I knew that you wouldn’t because you never do and you were the one who was gonna, who was gonna-” He cuts himself off with a shuddering sob.

 

_Don’t say it,_ he silently begs Lucifer. He’d never take the other without his consent, but Lucifer’s inability to say no raises some horrible questions in his mind. “I’m sorry, Luka, I’m so sorry, it’s okay, now, nothing bad is gonna happen to you. I’m here now, and I’m not gonna let anything get to you. I promise I’d never violate your trust like that, Lu, and I promise I’ll never do anything like that ever again. I’m gonna take care of you from now on, no more waiting, no more ignoring you, okay? I’m so sorry, baby.” All he wants to do is take Lucifer – Lucifer, his baby brother, Lucifer, the light of his life – and cuddle him and love him and never let go.

 

Lucifer whimpers. What if Michael doesn’t want him anymore? What if Michael is tired of him crying every time he tries to play with him? “I’m yours,” he sobs. “You can... You can do anything you want with me. I’m ready now; it’s okay.” He doesn’t want Michael to use him right now, but _anything_ is better than the thought of Michael leaving him.

 

Michael winces at the desperation in Lucifer’s voice. The thought that Lucifer would let him do something like that even if he didn’t want it is sickening. “No, sweetheart, shh, all we’re gonna do today is cuddle, okay? I’m gonna hold you nice and tight, just the way you like it, and if you want, I can read to you, or you can sleep, or we can just talk, all right?”

 

Lucifer shakes his head. Michael doesn’t understand. He needs to be useful, needs to be needed, needs for Michael to desire him. “F-fu-f-f-fuck me,” he stutters.

 

“Not right now, sweetie, shh, shh, no more tears now. Let me take care of you.” Michael gathers Lucifer into his arms and carries him to their bedroom.

 

Lucifer spreads himself out on the bed as seductively as he can manage. Michael tries to close his legs, but he just whines and reopens them. “W-why don’t you w-want me anymore? Is it because I wasn’t r-ready? Or because I’m small? Or because I’m ugly? Am I too needy?” A new wave of panic washes over him. What if Michael is going to leave him?

 

Michael sighs and covers him with a blanket. “I do want you, Luka. I’m not gonna take advantage of you right now, though. And you know that I think you’re perfect just the way you are. I’m not mad at you for what happened earlier, it was _my_ fault, you’re not to blame, Lu. Shh, no, baby, don’t kick the covers off. Oh, sweetheart...” Michael lays down beside his brother and curls himself around him. He knows that it’s Lucifer’s favorite position to cuddle in, and the former archangel needs all the comfort he can get right now.

 

Lucifer melts into Michael’s embrace. Michael wouldn’t be holding him if he were going to leave, right?

 

Michael breathes a tiny sigh of relief when Lucifer stops struggling. “Luce, I gotta ask. Has this ever happened before? Where you didn’t want something, but couldn’t say no?” He waits with baited breath for Lucifer’s answer, hoping, praying, that his brother will say no.

 

“N-no. You’ve always been so good to me, Mika, always, that’s why I was so surprised, and so s-scared, and I didn’t know what to do!” Michael had done things before that he hadn’t wanted, but never like this. Before today, the worst thing that Michael had tried to force him into was eating his vegetables or taking a bath after he got himself dirty in the garden.

 

Michael closes his eyes in relief. “Oh, Lucifer... We’re gonna have to teach you to say no. Not right now, but soon, okay? Today is your day. We can do whatever you want.”

 

Lucifer hums sleepily. Crying always makes him tired, and he hasn’t felt so _scared_ in a long time. “Nap first,” he mumbles. “Then you gotta take me flying and after that you can feed me cookies and call me Princess Luci.”

 

Michael laughs breathlessly. “Anything you need, princess. Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay! You know that I love you, right?” He pulls Lucifer closer to himself.

 

“I know,” Lucifer whispers. “But I love you more.”


End file.
